A Pirate's Life
by Over9000Navis
Summary: After Tetra catches Link spying on her, she can't help but punish him in ways he never thought. Rated M for sexual content. Don't read if you get easily offended by this type of story. LinkXTetra Lemon. NOTE: This is my first story, so I'm sorry if it sucks :P


Link had just finished swabbing the deck. He began to hear some strange noises coming from Tetra's quarters. Link placed the mop in the bucket and returned it's compartment. He cautiously approached Tetra's door, not sure what he'd find inside. Link knelt down and took a peek through the lock, and nearly passed out at that.

Inside the cabin, Tetra was laying on her desk, fingering herself while playing with her breast. "Ohh Link." She moaned. Meanwhile outside in the hallway, a loud THUD rang as Link fell unconscious. Tetra raised an eyebrow and covered herself as she went to check it out. She cracked the door open to see Link lying in the hallway. She gasped. A giant bulge formed in his pants. "He was spying on me." She muttered to herself. After making sure it was clear, she dragged him into her cabin and shut the door locking it.

Link awoke, and rubbed his head. He looked around and gasped. Tetra was laying on her desk, fingering herself again. It wasn't until after she came when she noticed him. "Oh! Link!" She cried. She buttoned her shorts again and stood.

"Tetra... What's going on?" Link questioned as she strolled over to the bed. She put a finger over his lips and motioned for him to stand. Link obliged, with an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Link without a doubt had feelings for Tetra, just he wasn't sure whether he was ready for this or not.

"I caught you spying on me, and now I'm going to punish you." The beautiful captain teased. Link instantly grew hard as Tetra's lips met his. They remained lip locked for a good moment or two before Tetra began to pull off Link's Tunic.

Link remained there speechless as Tetra pushed him down on the bed. All that was left between Tetra's hand and Link's erection was the thin piece of fabric, that made up Link's undershorts. "Tetra? Are you sure that you want to do this? I'm not sure that this is such a good idea... I'm not old enough and neither are you."

Tetra smirked. "Maybe you should have thought about that before you started spying." She pulled down the elastic band on his underwear and his 6.5" erection sprang out. Before Link could protest, Tetra began jacking him off.

"Ohhhh..." Link moaned as Tetra's grip became tighter, and she began to jerk faster. After a while, Tetra grabbed Link and put him in her mouth. Link twitched so she took him out.

"About to cum already Link? I expected more." She teased. Link didn't care, he was in the clouds. Tetra tried again. Link moaned as she ran her tongue around his head, and jerked his shaft. He began twitching again and she sped up.

Link felt his orgasm surfacing, and he wasn't about to stop it for happening. Link threw back his head and moaned loud enough for the crew to hear. That is, if they weren't all asleep. Tetra took Link out and gave his head one last kiss, licking off the last of his semen. "Good eh?" She boasted. Link responded with a grunt and a nod. Tetra couldn't help but grin. "But we're not done yet though." She murmured as she began to undress.

"We're not?" Link asked, being as ignorant as he is. Tetra chuckled and pulled off her shirt, revealing her nicely tanned breasts. Link instantly became hard again. Tetra winked and bent over so Link had a good view of her ass as she pulled down her shorts. Her pink pussy was dripping wet, and hot. She began rubbing herself and sat on Link's lap.

"Go on, feel them." Tetra urged as she continued rubbing herself. Link slowly fondled with her right breast, sucking the nipple a bit. Tetra ran her other hand through his golden locks. She stopped and asked, "Are you ready for the best part?"

Link nodded, "I guess." Tetra crawled to the front of the bed and bent over, exposing her pussy to him. Link blushed but knew what to do. He grabbed his erection, scoot over to Tetra and prodded her lips with his head. He slowly plunged himself into her.

"Ohhhhh Link!" Tetra cried out in pleasure. Link slowly began thrusting in and out. Both of them began moaning. Link began playing with Tetra's breasts again as he thrusted. "Faster!" She cried. Link obliged and grabbed her hips to steady himself. Tetra's hands became buried in the sheets of her bed as she felt a feeling deep within her begin to surface. Link felt it as well.

He began thrusting faster and faster. Tetra's walls tightened around his dick and she cried out. Her liquids filled her, as his began shooting in strings as well. "Tetra!"

"Link!" She cried as they both climaxed, and toppled onto the bed together, satisfied. Tetra snuggled up against Link's chest and calmed down. After a while, Link broke the silence and said:

"I should spy on you more often..."


End file.
